A change of scenery
by Toffee531
Summary: A bunch of gems have decided they've had enough of homeworld and go to earth. This story is OC based.
1. OC form and Diopside

This story is going to mainly focus on OC's so here's the form

Gem:

Gems location:

Weapon:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Reason for coming to Earth:

Extra info:

Here's mine

Gem: Diopside

Gems location: the front of her neck

Weapon: A double sided battle-axe

Appearance: She is tall and thin with long messy white hair and lime green skin. She has a nose similar to pearls but smaller and a small mouth. She wears an emerald green and white sailor like top, an emerald green mini skirt and shoes similar to Pearls but black.

Personality: She is energetic and never afraid to speak her mind. She loves battle and is a great warrior. She hates getting given orders and sometimes defies them, which can sometimes end badly.

Likes: Battle and Earth

Dislikes: Being told what to do

Reason for coming to Earth: She disagreed with homeworlds laws and ways of dealing with things

Extra info: None

After I feel I have enough OC's I'll start the story, but even when the stories started you can still submit OC's.


	2. Tigers Eye

Next chapter I'm going to start the story, but for now my second OC

Gem: Tiger's Eye

Gems location: Right back of hand

Weapon: Claws

Appearance: She has short brown hair (The same colour as the darker part of her gem) with orange skin and black eyes. She has a small nose and fangs. She wears a sleeveless top and skin tight shorts that are orange with brown stripes. She also has an orange tail and ears.

Personality: Tiger's Eye is a very sly gem and is quiet full of herself. She loves to snoop and causing mischief. She also likes to fight

Likes: Snooping, fighting, Steven

Dislikes: The diamonds (On homeworld), being beaten or shown up

Reason for coming to Earth: She was never allowed to do what she wanted and felt like a caged animal

Extra info: She grows very close to Steven as she feels like he's one of the only people who understands her. She originally doesn't trust white diamond as she's a diamond


	3. Homeworld escape

Diopside ran through the empty streets in Homeworld, there was a cold breeze but she didn't mind, she looked up to the sky, it was full of stars. She sighed, she was taking a huge risk, is this went bad, she'd be destroyed for sure. She considered going back, but there was no point, she'd rather die than live another day here. She wasn't allowed to be out at this time, no one except the night guards were, but Diopside had somewhere to go. She evaded the sight of the night guards as she headed to her destination. She felt something at her feet, she looked down and froze, hit was a shattered gem. The sight made her sick, who was that gem, she took a closer look and saw it was just a ruby, a common soldier but it didn't make her feel any better. This was why she was running, she didn't know the others reasons but this was her's. When she neared she saw several other gems, she approached the green gem, "Is everyone here Emerald?" She asked the gem with the dark curly hair. "There's me, you, Aquamarine, Tiger's eye, Bloodstone and Diamond, so yeah" Emerald reply's, looking at all the gems in turn. She looked at them all but her eyes lingered on Diamond, she knew she wasn't one of them she knew she was a lower rank, diamonds were generals, the diamonds were the rulers, but she couldn't help making the connection. She knew she would have a hard time trusting her, but she also knew she was a great leader and that she had organized this. Diopside then goes to Diamond, "Did you get the escape pod?" she asked. "Yep, it's over by the docks" Diamond answered pointing at the black escape pod, they then all walk over to it, "It's going to take me and Aquamarine a bit to set the co-ordinates, but then we're good to go" Diamond said but almost as soon as she did 2 night guards ran towards us. "Stop criminals" Shouted one of the guards, "There gonna ruin everything" said Bloodstone, the frustration clear in her voice. "Not if we, shut them up" Tiger's Eye says playfully, summoning her weapon, a leather glove with sharp claws at the end of the finger bits on both hands. "Ok then" Diopside says "Diamond and Aquamarine, you set the co-ordinates, emerald you protect them from the inside, we'll deal with these guards", they all nodded and Diopside and Bloodstone summoned there weapons, Diopsides Weapon was a double sided battle-axe while Bloodstones was a longsword.

The guards then took out the new gem destabilisers, Bloodstone ran forward first and entered a sword fight with one of the guards, Tiger's Eye was toying with the other while Diopside protected the pod from outside the door. Tiger's Eye was jumping around the guy, dodging all his swings, making the guy more and more angry till one of the swings almost hit, Tiger's Eye then cut the destabiliser in half in one swipe. Then Diopside ran up to them and swung her axe down on the guards heard, forcing him to return to his gem. At the same moment Bloodstone disarms the other guard then stabs him through the chest causing him to retreat into his gem as well. "What are we gonna do with them" Diopside asks "when they regenerate they'll rat us out". "I know a place I can bubble them too, they won't be found for ages" Tiger's Eye suggests "Go ahead" Diopside says and Tiger's Eye bubbles a gem, one in each hand before teleporting them away. Aquamarine then walks out and says "The co-ordinates are set, we can go" They then all walk in the pod and set off on a source to Earth.


	4. Army of 7?

The flight to earth was quite at first, everyone was expecting that they would be followed and killed but nothing, one they were far enough away they as calmed down a little. "So, why are we all here" Tiger's Eye says, only to be answered with silence "Well I'm here because I was never allowed freedom, back there, I was forced into this strict schedule, not that I followed it anyway, but on earth I can do whatever I want". There was more silence for a few seconds before Aquamarine then spoke up "I'm coming to earth to get away from it all, the diamonds I mean, plus I want to see the planet that managed to fend away the homeworld control". Bloodstone was next, "I just don't feel I belong, simple as". "Well I disagree with homeworld and how they deal with things, It's just not right" Diopside says, giving Diamond a quick glance as she does so. Then emerald speaks up "I was afraid that they would kill me one day", everyone knew what she meant when she said they, some glancing at diamond quickly. "Well I left because I hated it, all of it, the Diamond authority, the lack of freedom, everything, and I knew I couldn't be the only one who felt that way, so that's why I organized this escape, to get away and help others not able to get an escape pod also flee". Everyone nodded upon hearing this, a few even cracking a smile. Aquamarine then checked there position, "We're going to enter earths atmosphere very soon, so be ready and strap in" she said. Everyone went to one of the many seats on the walls of the pod and strap themselves in, preparing for impact.

"I still can't believe you convinced garnet to let Soren stay here, I mean he just appeared one day, he could be a homeworld spy or an assassin. We have no reason to trust him" Pearl says to Amethyst. Steven, Garnet and Soren were all away on a tour of beach city for Soren. "Chill out pearl, he's really cool, plus I trust him" Amethyst says. "I'm with pearl on this one, have you forgotten I called Yellow diamond a clod, she could have sent him to get me" Peridot says, fear obvious in her voice. Amethyst just gives them a dismissive wave and leans back on her chair "You worry too much p-dot" Amethyst says. Peridot blushes slightly at the name, "I told you don't call me that". Just then they hear a crash and feel a vibration from the ground, causing amethysts chair to fall "What was that" she says, getting up from the ground". "I think it came from outside" Pearl replies. They all run outside and see a black smoking object half buried in sand. "What is that?"Pearl says, she then see's peridot looking incredibly nervous, "It's an escape pod, that's it, there finally after me" Peridot says, cowering behind pearl. The pod then opens, the crystal gems then summon their respective weapons.

The homeworld gems exit, the first 2 being diopside and bloodstone, who summon there weapons upon seeing the crystal gems with their summoned weapons. "There's no need for that" Says Diamond as she walks calmly towards the armed crystal gems. Both homeworld gems then retreat there weapons, albeit hesitantly, "So, your part of the famous crystal gems, we are a group of gems from homeworld who have ran from homeworld for various reasons, we would be honored to fight alongside your army for defending earth" She says with a bow, "speaking of which, where is the rest of the army?". Pearl and Amethyst both retreat their weapons and look at each other for a second before amethyst bursts out laughing and pearl looks embarrassed, a slight blush on her face. Peridot then takes that moment to come out from behind pearl, "I fear you have made a terrible misjudgement fellow gems, there is no army in the crystal gems, there is only 5 members, maybe 6 if Soren joins, and if you include garnet as 2 gems then it would be 7 but that is it" She says rather matter of factly. Diamonds mouth hangs open,"Th-there's only 7 of you?", "Correct" Peridot replies. "Who are the members then" Aquamarine asks, emerging form the escape pod with the others. "Well there's us 3, Garnet, maybe Soren and Steven", What about the legendary rose quartz?" Diamond asks, trying to regain the respect of her fellow escapists, she was the one that told them there would be an army. "Well she gave up her form to create Steven, he's a half human, half gem, the first of his kind" Pearl says. "So I've led a bunch of gems away from homeworld with a false promise and all we get is 6 gems and a hybrid" Diamond mutters to herself. "Well were here now and we can't exactly go back, so we might as well make the most of it" Emerald says with confidence, "Where are the others?". "There away around the city, but I guess they'll be back soon, so follow us back to the house, we'll need them to help understand what to do with you" Pearl says as they all head back to the house.

A/N

Ok, so I've finally done chapter 2, it only took a year, right? (I'm not even going to bore you with excuses). But I've finally done it and it is longer than chapter 1, not by much but still, I'm making progress. Chapter 3 might not come out for a while though since I've got exams and have to study (Yay for school) but they'll be over after 2 weeks so I should have it done after then. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed and remember you can still submit OC's.


End file.
